


break me 'til i fall apart

by Nova_Shadowtail



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester in Hell, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, this sucks im sorry the others will be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: When Dean opened his eyes, he could feel two things. The first thing being the shackles on his wrists and ankles, holding him in place. The second thing being the overwhelming pain that was all over his body. Overwhelming, agonizing pain.OrDean Winchester was in hell for 40 years. This is a shitty summary of his experienceWhumptober Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime (Waking up Restrained)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956049
Kudos: 2





	break me 'til i fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is my first time ever doing whumptober and i literally had zero ideas for this first prompt so i wrote this terrible story the rest will be better i promise

When Dean opened his eyes, he could feel two things. The first thing being the shackles on his wrists and ankles, holding him in place. The second thing being the overwhelming pain that was all over his body. Overwhelming, agonizing pain.

Every single part of him was in pain. So much pain. He couldn’t describe it. It was worse than anything he had ever gone through over his 27 years of living. Worse than anything he could ever imagine.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse than it was now. He thought that the pain he felt now was the worst it’ll get and everything else will just feel like nothing compared to this. But he was quickly proven wrong. Too quickly for his liking.

Alastair came in, holding a long, jagged knife. He didn’t talk. Didn’t say a single word to Dean as he took the knife and ran it across his forearm, tracing the vein that was just below his skin. Dean winced. The pain from the cut wouldn’t have been bad alone but added to the already existing pain, it was torture.

And that’s exactly what it was supposed to be. Torture. Hell was all about torturing and breaking people. Putting them through so much pain that it’s almost unbearable and then giving them an offer that could stop their pain and torture.

All they had to do to stop their own torture, was start torturing others.

Alastair cut him, burned him, did anything he could to provide the most pain possible to Dean. Dean, who took all that pain. He took it all and he didn’t break. Every single day Alastair would make him the offer, and every day he would refuse.

Until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Day 10951 came. And with it the never-ending torture, the agonizing pain, and the one offer that haunted Deans’ life. The end of the day came sooner than ever, and Alastair made him the offer.

Dean opened his mouth to refuse, to tell Alastair to fuck off because no matter what he wouldn’t break. But he couldn’t. Not anymore.

He accepted Alastair’s offer and for the next 10 years, he tortured other souls, giving them the pain that was once given to him. He hurt them day after day, year after year, and couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it.

Until he woke up in a pine box buried 6 feet below the surface of the Earth, with no memory of how he got there or what had happened.


End file.
